Rabbit Doubt
by ninakietnaki
Summary: There is a game called "Rabbit Doubt". The objective of the game is to find the disguised wolf in a group of rabbits, before he kills them all. Happy Tree Camp sounds a fun place to go for your summer vacation. In the beggining everything seems fun and everyone has a great time. But that will change when a "wolf" appears among the "rabbits". No longer accepting OCs!


**Guess what? A new story from me! No, I didn't quit fanfiction or anything.**

**One of my stories got deleted for some reason and I don't know if I'll be redoing it. For the meantime I have other stories in mind and to work on.**

******A couple of days ago I read a manga called 'Doubt' and it gave me an idea for a new story. It won't have much connection to the manga or the same plot, only the idea of the "Rabbit Doubt" game that's it's based on. The first paragraph in italics is from the manga.**

**************In this story OCs are accepted. The form will be in the end.**

**************Enjoy the intro!~**

**************I don't own HTF. I own only my OCs and story idea.**

* * *

_A certain day_

_ a wolf disguised himself in a group of rabbits._

_This wolf waited until all the rabbits went to sleep __to attack_

_and every night he ate one of the rabbits._

_The rabbits who didn't know who the wolf was, _

_decided to do something about it after some talking..._

_and then..._

_the rabbits voted for the one rabbit..._

_that they thought that was the wolf in disguise._

_If he really was the wolf, __then the rabbits win._

_But..._

_If they voted wrong..._

_the rabbits will..._

_all be eaten by the wolf._

_And this is the game's story._

_Who is the lying wolf?_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The clock's alarm rang in the room, with the timer showing 8:00am.

A girl ran past it holding a pile of clothes and put them in a suitcase. "Only an hour left!" She turned off the alarm and jumped on the over-stuffed suitcase to close it. "I think I'm done!" She fell on her bed and just lied there for a couple of minutes, thinking if she forgot anything to take with her.

The girl had long light pink hair, her pink bunny ears were tipped black, her eyes had an amethyst colour, her skin was white and her bunny tail was pink and black. She was wearing a white shirt, along with a black tie that had three stripes in the colours of dark pink, white and light blue. A dark pink jacket with some black, light blue skinny jeans and white knee-high shoes with pink laces.

She sat up on the bed and looked at her luggage. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave everything for the last moment. Because of this, she was running around since 5:00am packing and now she was all worried if she forgot to take something with her.

She picked up a brochure from her cabinet and read it, smiling at the idea of going to a camp for her summer vacation. Since she was a 16 years old girl living all alone, it's a nice idea to go and make friends there and spend her summer away from her everyday routine and problems.

In one hour the bus arrives and she will leave for the camp.

Happy Tree Camp sounds like a fun place.

* * *

******OCs are going for camping! Yup! You heard me right!~ **

******As many might suspected, this is a killer story and people will die.**

******The "wolf" in this story might be a canon HTF character or an OC. I have someone in mind, but it might change after you submit your OCs. It can turn out that your OC will be the killer or maybe not. But who knows?**

******************Know that death in this story is permanent. The characters here are humans with animal ears and tails.**

**********************Time for the form! Please send it through PM, OCs by reviews will be ignored.**

**********************Name:**

**********************Age:**

**********************Gender: **

**********************Species:**

**********************Appearance (Humanized):**

**********************Personality:**

**********************Bio:**

**********************Friends/Enemies:**

**********************Love interest (if they have):**

**********************Fears:**

**********************Misc:**

**********************Some things they bring allong with them:**

**********************Did they ever commit a crime?:**

**********************Would they lie to others?:**

**********************Are they capable of killing someone?:**

**********************How they react under pressure?:**

**********************Do they have any dark or big secret from everyone else?:**


End file.
